Jouer avec le feu
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Allen ne pouvait plus de cette chaleur bouillonnant, Lavi lui était très satisfait, quand à Kanda... il était très frustré! Attention c'est du PwP. Du lemon son scénario, sans histoire et surtout à trois.


**Bonsoir!**

**Comment allez vous les enfants? enfin enfant, au moins plus de seize ans j'espère car je vous ais écris du smut sans scénario précis derrière! Si vous vous voulez du scénario, un écris avec de la narration et bien changé parce que c'est pas le cas ici!**

**Disclamer: Les personnages de DGM et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas!**

* * *

**Jouer avec le feu**

Allen haletait, il avait extrêmement chaud. Ses cheveux collaient à sa nuque, il sentait des mains froides parcourir son torse, s'ancrer à ses hanches durant un long et délectable aller retour. Puis elles remontèrent sous son T-shirt. Pourquoi portait il encore se bout de tissus ? Il tenta de l'enlever mais il se fit stopper dans sa course, il était pris au piège. L'homme au dessus de lui les avaient capturer pour les tenir au dessus de sa tête. Il tenta de tendre la sienne pour attraper les lèvres de l'autre. Celui-ci se baissa légèrement mais à peine leurs deux bouts de chaires s'étaient frôlés qu'il recula, frustrant Allen.

« je te trouve bien excité par tout ça. Ricana-t-il. »

Allen lui lança un regard noir. Il le voulait son baiser. Il voulait aussi pouvoir parcourir le corps si bien dessiné de cet homme, qui lui, avait la chance d'être torse nu. Il voyait des gouttes de sueur rouler sur ses muscles qu'il avait envie de goûter. Il bougea légèrement les hanches pour lui faire comprendre mais son amant ne semblait pas réceptif.

« Et si on demandait à Yu ce qu'il en pense ? Chuchota t-il à l'oreille du plus jeune.

Va te faire foutre Usagi et libère moi. »

Kanda les regardait avec un œil noir mais emplit de Luxure. Il voulait les rejoindre. Voir ses deux partenaires se donner du plaisir alors qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, avait le don de l'énerver. Pourquoi le stupide Moyashi avait voulu réaliser un fantasme du roux pour son anniversaire ? Ce crétin avait toujours des idées aussi saugrenue qui lui permettrait de torturer ses deux compagnons.

Bon, Yu devait admettre que la dernière fois ça avait été amusant. Voir Allen perdre la tête, les yeux bandé, offert sur le lit avait été plus qu'excitant. Il aurait recommencé sans hésitation, Walker était toujours le plus réceptif aux attention dont il était sujet, c'était un spectacle que les deux plus vieux adoraient.

Mais pour l'instant le brun était toujours attaché à cette foutue chaise. Il aurait aimé pouvoir arracher ses liens et se jeter sur le lit. Ravager la bouche de Lavi et faire grimper Allen aux rideaux…

Kanda allait se venger, ça c'était sûr et certain. La prochaine fois ce serait Le roux qui sera sur cette saleté de chaise pendant que lui et le Moyashi s'enverraient en l'air. Peut-être même qui laissera Allen le pénétrer. Il n'avait encore jamais accepté ça, et Lavi en rêvait. Donner sa première fois au plus jeune sous le regard de l'autre le grisait. Le voir pleurnicher pour participer lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il eut un sourire mauvais en regardant le roux. Lavi sentit bien qu'il allait le payer mais pour l'instant il était le roi.

Bookman se releva, sortant du jeune Walker. Il s'assit sur le lit, laissant le plaisir à Kanda de voir son membre gorgé de sang. Allen, très peu content de ne plus être le centre de l'attention du roux se mit à genoux, dans son dos et commença à lui embrasser la nuque tout en descendent sa main plus au Sud.

Lavi se lécha les lèvres tout en gardant son œil fixé sur le japonais. Il se redressa un peu, afin que le plus jeune puisse passer une main sur ses fesses. Puis il se prit lui même en main. Le moyashi les lui écarta. A son tour de le frustrer. Mais le roux l'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Il lui prit la mâchoire entre les mains avec un sourire moqueur.

« Vilain petit Allen, c'est mon anniversaire c'est à moi de jouer. Dit il en lui mordant le cou.

Il se leva et le tira avec lui puis le présenta devant le brun. Yu sentit sa respiration se bloquer, Allen était tellement bandant à moitié nu avec ce T-shirt trop grand qui lui couvrait ses partis intime. Il tomba dans les orbes grises du plus jeunes, il le vit baisser son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Kanda passa toute sa frustration dans ce baisé, il le dévora.

Le plus petit s'assit sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le japonais finit par délaisser la bouche d'Allen pour partir sur sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Il tentait toujours de défaire ses liens. Il voulait agripper ces fesses qui commençaient à se mouvoir de manière indécente sur ses cuisses. Les écarter et pouvoir pénétrer cette antre chaude qui ne demandait que ça!

« J'espère que tu apprécie ma gentillesse Yu-yu ?"

Le susnommé écarta son visage de la peau délicate de Walker pour fusiller le roux. Lavi le regardait avec un petit air suffisant qui ne plut pas au japonais. Il eut envie de lui arracher ce sourire en coin.

"Libère moi crétin ! Cracha t-il.

Je ne sais pas... qu'est ce que tu va faire si je le fait ?

Tu va pas pouvoir marcher pendant un bon mois. Le menaça t-il. »

Lavi sourit, il aurait aimé une autre réponse, mais il savait que le brun n'était pas encore près. Tant pis, en attendant il allait le torturer encore un peu plus. Il releva le bassin du blandin, le faisant quitter les genoux de Yu. C'est le haut du corps penché sur celui de l'asiatique, les fesses à découvert aux yeux du Bookman, qu'Allen sentit Lavi le pénétrer. Il lâcha alors un cri de pur bonheur, tirant une grimace à Kanda dont l'oreille se trouvait bien trop près.

Allen s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise pour se relever un peu. Puis quand Lavi se rengaina à nouveau il posa une main sur la cuisse du brun. Bien trop proche de l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Yu retint un gémissement et surtout l'envie qu'il avait de supplier le Moyashi d'aller plus loin. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa son visage. Celui de Walker qui prenait du plaisir à quelques centimètres du siens était beaucoup trop excitant.

« Allen - Susurra Lavi. Et si tu te penchait un peu plus... tu ne pense pas que ça ferait plaisir à Yu-yu ? »

Le plus jeune retint un hoquet. Est-ce que le roux venait bien d'insinuer ce qu'il pensait ? Il tourna sa tête pour voir le visage du garçon qui le regardait avec un sourire qui fendait son visage en deux. Il était sérieux. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait pris le sexe de l'un en bouche pendant qu'il se faisait prendre. Il déglutit et regarda Kanda. Les mèches noirs cachaient ses yeux mais sa respiration saccadé et ses joues légèrement coloré annonçaient au plus jeune qu'il était parfaitement consentant et même qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il baissa les yeux pour contempler cette bosse qui déformait le pantalon du japonais.

Il devait avouer que le peu de fois où il l'avait eu en bouche, il avait pris du plaisir. Ses lèvres s'asséchèrent et il amena son autre main sur l'autre cuisse. Il en avait envie. Il voulait le prendre et donner du plaisir au brun. C'était toujours un moment délectable. Lavi qui n'avait pas bougé, remarqua la position inconfortable dans laquelle risquerait d'être Allen.

Il se retira de l'antre chaude laissant le blandin pantois. Il lui caressa les cheveux comme pour le rassurer. Il passa un bras autour des hanches de Walker pour le maintenir debout.

« Yu-yu, tu as de la chance... Pour le confort d'Allen je vais te détacher et te laisser t'allonger sur le lit. Attention pas d'entourloupe sinon je finis avec notre petit Moyashi et je te laisse sur le carreau.

Enfoiré. Grogna le brun.

Mauvaise réponse ! Tu va décevoir Allen- Dit lui Moyashi à quel point tu le veux.

Franchement ton petit jeux Lavi je m'en tape. S'énerva Allen. Je veux juste que tu me baise pendant que je suce Kanda, rien à foutre s'il reste sur cette chaise ou s'il va sur ce putain de lit. »

L'éclat de voix du garçon surpris son tortionnaire. Depuis quand Allen était aussi vulgaire ? Kanda avait trop mauvaise influence sur cet être normalement si pur. Le japonais lui eut un sourire goguenard.

« Détache moi baka Usagi, je vais corriger cette vilaine bouche. »

Bookman échangea un sourire entendu avec le brun. A cette vision le plus jeune eut un long frisson de plaisir qu'il lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il allait être punis oui, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait la manière dont les deux hommes de sa vie lui infligeaient des punitions. Lavi poussa Allen sur le lit et détacha le brun et tous deux se dirigèrent vers Walker qui recula tout de même d'appréhension.

Une fois que les deux plus grand le surplombaient il déglutit. Son membre toujours au garde à vous tressauta quand une main taquine le frôla. Elle passait tout autour de son sexe sans jamais le toucher une seule fois. Il gémis de frustration, arrachant un sourire sadique aux deux autres. Kanda se pencha et se mit à lui lécher le cou, puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille, un point érogène du plus petit. Il souffla dessus.

« Moyashi qu'est ce que tu préfère ? La manière dure ou la torture ? »

Les deux propositions étaient alléchante aux yeux d'Allen. Il aimait quand Yu le prenait brutalement, mais il aimait aussi quand il prenait son temps pour le faire venir. Son plaisir à la fin était toujours décuplé, mais c'était bien trop frustrant, et là il devait avouer qu'il avait bien assez attendu ! Le japonais connaissait le choix qu'il détesterait le plus. Kanda se délectait d'avance de faire languir le plus petit.

« Je préférais que vous...

Kanda ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lavi, compris tout de suite le choix de son complice. Il sourit et partit chercher de quoi jouer. Kanda après avoir investi l'antre buccale la délaissa presque aussitôt laissant pantois le plus jeune.

« Je crois qu'on va te faire languir, ce sera bien plus distrayant. »

Tout le corps d'Allen augmenta en température, c'était si chaud. Ses yeux noirs qui lui disaient qu'il allait avoir droit à une attention toute particulière le mit en émois. Il en voulait plus et tout de suite, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas possible !

« Tourne-toi, à quatre pattes, jambes écarté.

Kanda. Souffla Allen.

Non, trop tard Moyashi. De si vilaine paroles n'auraient pas dû sortir de ta si jolie petite bouche. »

Walker s'exécuta. Il sentit les doigts fin de Kanda redessiner les courbes de son dos de manière si légère qu'il aurait pu les avoir rêver. Lavi revient avec tout un tas d'attirail. Pour une fois la japonais béni cet idiot de lapin d'être si prévoyant et d'avoir autant de fantasme étrange. Il lui présenta une sorte d'anneau. Yu le regarda étrangement alors que le roux passait ses bras autour de la taille du blandin.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Allen inquiet.

Quelque chose qui va te donner et restreindre ton plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, si ça te fait mal je te l'enlève directe. Lui assura Lavi. »

Ça ne lui fit pas mal mais c'était inconfortable. Il avait l'impression que ça bloquait il ne savait quoi. Une fois que Lavi fut assuré que ça tenait bien en place, il se tourna vers Kanda, lui tendant une petit télécommande. Comprenant enfin ce que Bookman venait de faire, Kanda sourit à pleine dent et se saisit du petit objet avant d'appuyer sur le seul bouton.

Allen laissa un cri de surprise, bien vite changer en plaisir, s'échapper. Il faillit s'effondrer sur le lit et tenta d'enlever l'anneau mais ses deux compagnons l'en empêchèrent. Il fut maintenue à quatres pattes dans un équilibre précaire, le corps pris de soubresaut. Quand Kanda relâcha l'objet, il se délecta de voir le blandin trembler. Ce dernier tourna le visage vers eux, les joues rouges et le regard furax. Il venait de comprendre que ce jouet l'empêcherait de se libérer. Il s'apprêtait à protester mais Kanda appuya sur le bouton.

Les vibrations exercé sur son sexe, envoya Allen voir des étoiles. Son dos s'arc-bouta. Il tenta de se défaire de la prise des deux hommes, mais impossible.

« Bien maintenant Moyashi tu va faire ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. J'ai bien envie que tu me suce. »

Il lui prit son visage d'une main, appuya légèrement sur les joues du garçon et un de ses doigts passa sur les lèvres d'Allen. Kanda attendait ça depuis le début, il allait avoir le droit à du plaisir, et voir se tortiller Walker l'excitait. Il lui pris sa main et la posa sur son sexe érigé.

« Elle n'attend que toi. Dit il.

Seulement si tu m'enlève cette anneau. Fit Allen. »

Kanda sourit de manière sadique. Son regard dériva vers un Lavi boudeur au pied du blandin. Ce dernier voulait continuer à s'amuser apparemment et Yu ne cracherait pas sur un Allen suppliant qu'on le laisse atteindre son plaisir, recouvert de sueur et le visage défait par le plaisir.

Walker, quand à lui, pensait avoir le pouvoir ainsi et peut être reprendre le contrôle de la chose. Même s'il aimait être manipulé par les deux autres dans ces moments là, il aimait aussi avoir les pleins pouvoirs, et c'était ce qu'il avait en ce moment même, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Le japonais lui fit pencher la tête un peu plus en avant à la limite des draps et se pencha lui aussi à cette hauteur. Ses lèvres frôlèrent l'oreille d'Allen.

« Si tu es un bon garçon et que tu le garde jusqu'au bout, tu auras le droit de me prendre la prochaine fois. Chuchota Kanda. »

Allen en frissonna. Prendre cette première fois à Yu... Il en rêvait. Le grand et fière Kendoka qui écarterait les cuisses pour lui, il disait oui. Il n'avait aucun remord à passer devant Lavi. Le brun avait eut leurs première fois à eux deux, celle de Kanda avait donc été disputé plusieurs fois. Bien sûr Allen aurait accepté de passer second s'il ne savait pas que l'un des fantasme de Lavi était justement que le blandin soit celui qui prendrait la virginité de Yu. Merci à l'alcool et à la langue trop bien pendue du roux.

Bookman qui n'avait rien entendu fut frustré de ne pas être dans la confidence, mais les fesses du plus jeune qui tremblaient devant son nez le lui fit oublier. Il dévora les rond de chaire offerte à lui, il glissa une mains dans la cavité, encore bien ouverte d'Allen. Ce dernier comprit ce que voulait le roux. Il sentit les mains de Lavi parcourir ses cuisses. Kanda passa une main sous lui pour aller s'amuser avec ses boutons de chaires, et les tortures pendant plusieurs longues seconde.

« Passons aux choses sérieuse veux tu Mo~ya~shi. »

Kanda se déshabilla rapidement et Lavi enleva ses mains du corps du blanc, laissant ainsi Allen s'allonger, ses jambes et ses bras ne le tenant plus. Yu monta à nouveau sur le lit, s'appuyant contre le mur tira le corps du blandin à lui.

« tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux ta récompense. Fit Kanda.

Quoi ? Il a le droit à quelque chose ? S'insurgea Lavi.

Ferme là Usagi, je te rappelle que tout ça c'est toi qui l'a voulu, alors maintenant tais toi et profite. »

Le roux gonfla ses joues mais il ne le fit que pour les apparences, au fond de lui, il était impatient de voir qu'elle vengeance allait lui réserver ses deux amants. Allen qui espérait vraiment que Kanda tienne parole ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre correctement à la hauteur du sexe du japonais. Il se lécha les lèvres, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir si prendre pour donner du plaisir au brun. Il aimait innover et cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Mais au goût de Yu il mettait trop de temps, celui ci appuya sur la télécommande faisant se tortiller Walker.

Lavi profita du spectacle des petites fesses blanches qui se mouvaient dans sa direction. Quand les vibrations furent stopper, le borgne n'hésita pas à se pencher pour mordre gentiment les deux ronds de chaires offertes à lui. Puis il les pris à pleine mains, et ce mit les embrasser encore. Allen voulut se tourner pour lui dire de passer à la vitesse supérieur mais une grand main lui saisit le menton.

« Ta bouche ne devrait pas pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot en ce moment car elle devrait être autour de ma queue Mo~ya~shi. Je pourrais revenir sur notre petit accord... »

Le blanc ne voulait pas ce revirement. Que Kanda accepte était déjà énorme alors il n'allait pas gâcher cette opportunité. Il appât le membre chaud dans son antre buccale bien trop rapidement qu'il buta au fond de sa gorge. Il se retira tous aussi rapidement en toussant.

« Allen ? S'inquiéta Lavi.

T'occupe Usagi, il a juste voulut se précipiter ce crétin. Fit Kanda. Quand à toi Idiot ne t'étouffe pas comme un con ! »

Allen avait du mal a supporter les mots de Yu en tant normale, amenant souvent des disputes, mais là, il devait avouer qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Une fois qu'il retrouva une respiration normale il y alla par étape. Il sortit sa langue et lécha le sexe de bas en haut. Le japonais en eut un frisson. Plusieurs longues minutes qu'il attendait une simulation de ce genre, et il fallait avouer que le jeune était doué pour les fellations.

Walker fit de léger mouvement de pompe de sa main, et il allait jouer avec sa bouche sur les bourse du brun. Ce dernier posa une main sur la tête d'Allen et lui tira légèrement les cheveux en arrière et le rediriger vers sa principale mission. Il sourit de voir le garçon si docile, normalement ce dernier aurait résisté, n'aimant pas vraiment qu'on lui dicte comment sucer. Quand il le pris enfin en bouche, Yu relâcha sa prise et lui caressa la tête comme pour le récompenser.

Kanda laissa un gémissement de plaisir quand il le prit en entier. Cette bouche était faite pour ça ! Il en serait presque venue ainsi s'il n'avait pas pris l'habitude. Allen commença ses mouvements de vas et viens divin.

Lavi qui caressait sensuellement les cuisses du plus petit, observa le visage du japonais. Voir un de ses amants ainsi l'excitait encore plus. Peut être qu'un jour ce serait lui sur cette chaise pendant qu'il les observerait faire l'amour sous ses directives. Il en eut un sursaut de plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attendit que le plus jeune ait pris un rythme régulié pour venir pousser son membre à l'entrée qui lui était offerte. L'ayant déjà préparé avant il se glissa facilement jusqu'à la garde.

Allen gémis, bien que le son fut étouffer par le sexe qui emplissait sa bouche. Cela fit tout de même vibrer ses lèvres et à cette sensation Kanda, lui, ne se retint pas pour faire entendre son plaisir d'un long râle. Bookman se retira et comprenant que le plaisir du plus jeune se perpétuait sur le brun il se rengaina d'un coup. Ses mouvements devinrent plus lents mais plus brutaux.

Walker ne bougeait même plus de sa propre volonté, c'était les mouvements du roux qui lui faisait suivre une cadence bien précise. Il sentait le plaisir le consumer sans pouvoir l'atteindre, le frustrant. Yu n'en pouvait plus. Son sexe était pris entièrement et les gémissement de plaisir d'Allen dessus ne faisait que décupler le sien. Il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il voulut prévenir le plus jeune. Lavi lui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Sentant bientôt s'approcher de la fin à son tour il accéléra.

« Putain Usagi... Fit Kanda. »

Yu réussit tout de même à s'écarter attend pour finir par éjaculer sur le visage d'Allen. Lavi se stoppa d'un coup et releva le plus jeune pour avoir son dos contre son torse.

« Yu~yu, Allen à besoin d'attention aussi. Sourit Lavi.

Laisse moi juste venir. Chouina le plus petit. »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Le sexe en lui pulsait contre ses parois, preuve que Lavi n'était plus très loin. Mais le pire restait cet anneau autour de son sexe. Il aurait sans doute déjà jouis s'il avait pu. Il avait des larmes qui coulaient le long des ses joues, se mélangeant à la semence de Kanda.

Le japonais pris le membre d'Allen en main, arrachant un cris aigu à sa victime. Il se rapprocha et colla sa bouche contre celle de Walker puis il s'écarta et lui sourit. Il positionna ses doigts autour du jouet et lança un regard au roux qui compris le message.

Lavi se retira, presque entièrement, avec une lenteur exagérée. Kanda retira l'anneau. Allen se sentit plus léger, si Bookman bougeait il était sur qu'il allait venir. Le roux sembla le comprendre car il se rengaina avec force emmenant le plus jeune au septième ciel qui jouit dans la main du brun. Il cria son plaisir avec force. Ses parois se contractant autour du sexe de Lavi auquel il n'en fallut pas plus pour venir à son tour.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le lit et sur Kanda. Ce dernier souriait, bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié n'avoir été que spectateur, la fin, c'était révélé bien meilleure. Il comptait bien attaché Lavi à son tour, mais contrairement au roux, lui n'avait aucune intention de le détacher.

Bookman finit par se relever, il embrassa la nuque d'Allen et les lèvres de Yu avant de sortir pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau et une serviette pour nettoyer le plus jeune. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, Walker prit la main de Kanda et lui sourit de manière machiavélique.

« On ne le détachera pas n'est ce pas ? »

Le japonnais lui rendit son sourire, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tremblant déjà d'excitation de sentit le plus jeune en lui.

« Non, et je te récompenserais comme il se doit, tu as été un bon garçon. »

Il embrassa Allen qui répondit à ce baiser plein de promesse.

* * *

**Je vous avez prévenue c'est vraiment du smut pour être du smut! J'espère quand même que ça vous a plus, laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis, merci!**


End file.
